


Mingus Stop Hitting on my Cousin

by sqwaaak



Series: Yeah, Mingus [1]
Category: GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: And oh would you look at that I just happen to stan all of them, Anyways it's a mess, Guys it's the 97 liner gc, Have fun??? Have fun, I couldn't resist any longer, It gets wild at the meanie chapter prepare to hate Minghao, M/M, Nyways, They're all gay and Wonwoo is Jungkook's cousin, Too many Jungkook puns, what a coincidence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 14,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqwaaak/pseuds/sqwaaak
Summary: Jungcock: First of all I hate youJungcock: Second of allJaehyun: you don't hate meJungcock: Agree to disagreeJungcock: Second of all, Mingus,Jungcock: Stop hitting on my cousinBAMBAM has changed the group name to Mingus stop hitting on my cousin!Yu-Gyeom-Oh: Yeah Mingus





	1. The ogirin story

**Author's Note:**

> Mingus is an inside joke I accidentally called him that one time and then it stuck
> 
> I FUCKING DIED I ACCIDENTALLY SELECTED MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH INSTEAD OF NO WARNINGS APPLY I'M CANCELED

Yu-Gyeom-Oh: Bro

Yu-Gyeom-Oh: What if we made

Yu-Gyeom-Oh: A gc

Yu-Gyeom-Oh: For 97 liners and shit

Junglebook: Fuck ya

Junglebook: Fuckin do it bro

Yu-Gyeom-Oh: Fuck yeah bro I'll do it

Yu-Gyeom-Oh: I'll add Mook he knows people

Junglebook: Smart move

\--

Yu-Gyeom-Oh has started a group chat!

Yu-Gyeom-Oh has added Junglebook and BAMBAM to the group chat!

Yu-Gyeom-Oh: Sup bitches

Junglebook: Fuck me up papi

BAMBAM: Hands of the merchandise Bitchkook

Junglebook: Is that the best you could do

BAMBAM: Eh it's a slow day

BAMBAM: So what do I owe the honor of being added to a group chat with my fellow 20 year old swag masters

Yu-Gyeom-Oh: For precisely that reason babe

Yu-Gyeom-Oh: That and you know other 20 year olds

BAMBAM: Oh I see how it is

BAMBAM: But yeah one sec I'll add them

BAMBAM has added Wen Minghao!

BAMBAM has added Dgay!

BAMBAM has added A Disappointment!

A Disappointment: Ooooooo

A Disappointment: What's this????

Wen Minghao: Ooooone sec

Wen Minghao has changed their nickname to The8!

The8: Better

The8: Continue

Dgay: Bam my brother who are these heaux

The8: Wow I don't think I've ever wanted to die more What The Fuck Seokmin

BAMBAM: Yu-Gyeom-Oh is my boyfriend and Junglebook is his best friend and also my friend

Yu-Gyeom-Oh: Yes indeed

Yu-Gyeom-Oh: This chat is for swag masters (wise words of Kunpimook Bhuwakul) that were born in 1997

Dgay: OH OH

Dgay: I know another 20 year old!!!

Dgay: Let me add him real quick

Dgay has added Jaehyun!

Dgay: Welcome welcome

Yu-Gyeom-Oh: Idk you but you were born the same as us so you cool

Jaehyun: fuck yeah

A Disappointment: This is it guys

A Disappointment: The ogirin story

A Disappointment: Wait no no no

A Disappointment: Fuck fuck canceled

Yu-Gyeom-Oh: OH my god

Yu-Gyeom-Oh has changed the group name to The ogirin story!

A Disappointment: Moments like that are when I don't regret my choice of nickname

The8: Oh come on it was funny Mingyu

The8: We still love you

Dgay: You're so soft sometimes I love it

The8: Yeah only towards like 0.5 of Mingyu and Seungkwan

Dgay: Omg I love Seungkwan

Dgay: He's my best friend

Dgay: Everyone is soft for him

Dgay: wait

Dgay: Minghao what about your boyfriend

The8: I go harder on him than anyone else

The8: Bc I love him more

A Disappointment: Then if you're soft for Seungkwan...

The8: He's my son

A Disappointment: Jihancheol begs to differ

A Disappointment: He's Jisoo-hyung's favorite child probably

BAMBAM: Guys let's steal Seungkwan and exploit his voice

Junglebook: I object

Yu-Gyeom-Oh: WHO is Seungkwan

The8: My son

Dgay: My best friend

BAMBAM: An angel

A Disappointment: This Angel

A Disappointment: 

Dgay: If I didn't also have pictures of him I would be judging you since he has a boyfriend

Junglebook: Speaking of boyfriends

Junglebook:

Junglebook: I just found this and what were we d oING

BAMBAM: Uh being cute and gay duh

Yu-Gyeom-Oh: "cute"

Junglebook: Ya Mook we look dumb

Dgay: Nah tf that's so cute

A Disappointment: At least your boyfriend will take pictures with you

The8: I can feel the shade from here bitch god damn

The8: At least I have a boyfriend

Dgay: He's got you there Mingyu

A Disappointment: I'm

A Disappointment: Working on it

BAMBAM: Do tell

A Disappointment: Well his name is Wonwoo

Junglebook: Hold The Phone

Junglebook: Is it Jeon Wonwoo

A Disappointment: Yes why

Junglebook: oh no reason

Yu-Gyeom-Oh: Why have you done this Mingus

Dgay has changed A Disappointment's nickname to Mingus!

Mingus: Why does his name matter

Junglebook: That's my cousin u thot

Mingus: First of all, Jungcock

Jaehyun has changed Junglebook's nickname to Jungcock!

Jungcock: First of all I hate you

Jungcock: Second of all

Jaehyun: you don't hate me

Jungcock: Agree to disagree

Jungcock: Second of all, Mingus,

Jungcock: Stop hitting on my cousin

BAMBAM has changed the group name to Mingus stop hitting on my cousin!

Yugayeom: Yeah Mingus


	2. Oh hi Jaehyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dgay: I don't need no man Minghoe
> 
> The8: First of all
> 
> The8: Bitch
> 
> The8: Ily
> 
> The8: Second of all
> 
> The8: You're in love with Chan and you know it
> 
> Dgay: U right u right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah no I'm not forgetting About Jaehyun he's just the Resident Lurker

Mingus stop hitting on my cousin

Yu-Gyeom-Oh: So wait

The8: It has to go, Yugyeom

Yu-Gyeom-Oh: What has to go

The8 has changed Yu-Gyeom-Oh's nickname to Yugayeom!

Mingus: Thank fuck I was gonna kill myself the next time I saw that fucking nickname

Yugayeom: Glad to know everyone hates my nicknames

Yugayeom: Though I suppose this one could be kept

BAMBAM: It perfectly describes you, babe

Yugayeom: AW babe

Jungcock: Oh my god that was fucking disgusting 

Mingus: Not as disgusting as "Wen Minghao"

Jungcock: What's wrong with that

Dgay: Wen is his boyfriend's last name is what

BAMBAM: I thought it was cute

Jaehyun: it was not cute

Dgay: Oh hi Jaehyun

Yugayeom: Okay yeah that's awful

Mingus: We all know it was Jun-hyung

Dgay: No doubt

Dgay: But it was that for like a whole day and Minghoe didn't change it

The8: I'm

Yugayeom: Well would you look at that

Yugayeom has changed The8's nickname to Minghoe!

Minghoe: Kms

Dgay: Just change it back

Minghoe: No I'm gonna own it

Dgay: A brave hoe indeed

Jungcock: So what about you Seokmin

Jungcock: Do you have a boyfriend

Minghoe: Yeah Seokmin

Minghoe: Where's your boyfriend

Dgay: I don't need no man Minghoe

Minghoe: First of all

Minghoe: Bitch

Minghoe: Ily

Minghoe: Second of all

Minghoe: You're in love with Chan and you know it

Dgay: U right u right

Yugayeom: Who's Chan again

BAMBAM: That dancer dude who's only 18

Mingus: Aka Seokmin's soulmate

Minghoe: Aka not Park Minhyuk

Yugayeom: Oh yeah him

Jungcock: I like him he's nice

Dgay: He is

Mingus: Yeah you would think so

Dgay: How's it going with Jungbook's cousin

Dgay: Mingus

Jungcock: Yeah Mingus

Jungcock: He thinks you're cute btw

Mingus: Fuckfuckfuck

Mingus: Bye I'm gone bye I can't I

Mingus: Are you serious

Jungcock: Yeah but he's also worried for you he thinks you're weird

Dgay: Oh I wonder why

Mingus: Look I can't function around him okay I'm

Mingus: A boy in love

Jungcock: Fuck you

Yugayeom: I have so much respect for you now Mingyu

BAMBAM: Oh my god Mingyu how could you do this you know he's sensitive about it

Minghoe: About what

Dgay: About his edgy emo phase with his friends

Dgay: They used to be a ""band""

Jungcock: I hate everything

Mingus: You sound like Wonwoo

Jugcock: Where you think I got it from

Minghoe: Wait wait was that the BTS thing

Jungcock: UGH WE DON'T SAY THAT NAME HERE

Yugayeom: Come on Kookiepie it was funny

Jungcock: Oh my god no we wanted to be a hip hop group Yugyeom

Jaehyun: i liked their music

Dgay: Oh hi Jaehyun

Mingus: You gonna say that every time he talks

Dgay: Yeah

Yugayeom: Why

Minghoe: He feels bad for never talking to him at school

Jaehyun: yeah he ignored me

Dgay: Oh hi Jaehyun

Jungcock: Lol

Minghoe has changed Jaehyun's nickname to Oh hi Jaehyun!

Dgay: Perfect

Mingus: That's my bff right there

Minghoe: Never speak to me again

Mingus: He loves me

Minghoe: I don't

Dgay: You two are so fuckin weird but also goals

Dgay: I wanna be that way with Boosoon

Dgay: Actually no I do I like how gross we are

Minghoe: You guys are so gross don't ever change 

Yugayeom: I love love and support in my pure chats

Oh hi Jaehyun: ew purity

Dgay: Oh hi Jaehyun

Jungcock has changed their nickname to Just Engaged!

Yugyeom: Lol wut

Just Engaged: Wat u think bih

BAMBAM: I demand photos???

Dgay: Where you went Swag Master 3000

BAMBAM: Was just swaggin it up

BAMBAM: In my bed with my cat asleep

Dgay: I feel I feel

Mingus: Shut the fuck up Jungkook are you seriously engaged

Just Engaged: Ya

Minghoe: Give us photos thot

Just Engaged: Ight u bich

Just Engaged:

Just Engaged: That's Gold He's So Expensive

Mingus: Ain't you two been dating like 3 seconds

Just Engaged: For uh about 7 years??

Mingus: Oh aight I approve

Minghoe: Damn wish I was with Jun for 7 years already

Dgay: Thas the nicest thing you've ever said about him

Dgay: Kidding I'm kidding I promise y'all are like the cutest I promise

Mingus: Hey Seokmin Chan says you should ask him out

Dgay has changed their nickname to I'M SCREAMING!

I'M SCREAMING: Time to be a man

BAMBAM: We're all rooting for you bro

I'M SCREAMING: Thanks bro

Oh hi Jaehyun: why are you all so wild

I'M SCREAMING: Oh hi Jaehyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHE HASN'T EVEN EXISTED FOR A DAY HOW SO MANY PEOPLE ALREADY KNOW THIS BITCH
> 
> Thx y'all


	3. Love and affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'M SCREAMING: Dabdab VS Dab8
> 
> I'M SCREAMING has sent two pictures! 
> 
> Mingus: Who will win
> 
> Minghoe: Neither we're comrades obviously
> 
> BAMBAM: Dab brothers
> 
> Yugayeom: This is the man I love everyone
> 
> Jungcock: You two are worse than Yugyeom and I
> 
> Minghoe: Aw thanks b it means a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got inspired

Mingus stop hitting on my cousin

BAMBAM: I dab every morning when I wake up

Mingus: We know

Minghoe: Are we bonding Bambam

BAMBAM: OMG do you

Minghoe: Yes

BAMBAM: We are brothers

Minghoe: Dab brothers

I'M SCREAMING: No wait

I'M SCREAMING: Dabdab VS Dab8

I'M SCREAMING:

Mingus: Who will win

Minghoe: Neither we're comrades obviously

BAMBAM: Dab brothers

Yugayeom: This is the man I love everyone

Jungcock: You two are worse than Yugyeom and I

Minghoe: Aw thanks b it means a lot

I'M SCREAMING: Minghao that is not a good thing

Minghoe: I know

I'M SCREAMING: None of you are like BooSeokSoon

Mingus: True no one is like y'all

Yugayeom: Only love and affection in MY good Christian suburbs

BAMBAM: Is gay allowed in your good Cristian suburbs

Yugayeom: As long as they're loving and affectionate

BAMBAM: Perfect

Mingus: Oh hey Seokkiepoo how did it go with Lee Chan

I'M SCREAMING: Oh it went really well!!!

I'M SCREAMING: I was a gentleman

Mingus: Yeah he won't shut the fuck up about ~the kiss~

I'M SCREAMING: Well yeah ofc it was a good kiss Mingyu

Jungcock: Fuck yeah is a second date guarunteed

Mingus: Aren't y'all already married

I'M SCREAMING: STOP I CAN'T

I'M SCREAMING: But yeah he made me promise to take him on a ton more dates

BAMBAM: When SeokChan are the softest little babies and you just die

Yugayeom: Same I'm

Jugcock: You two are just so

I'M SCREAMING: Stooooooooop

Minghoe: I refuse you two are the best

Mingus: The cutest

Jungcock: Better than Meanie

Yugayeom: Tf is a meanie

Jungcock: Mingus and Wonemo

Yugayeom: Meanie oh my god

Mingus: I can't argue with that because we aren't even going on dates

Jungcock: Idk I felt like a third wheel when we went to Wendy's once

Jungcock: "oh this feels like a date haha" "oh yeah haha" and then longing gazes and nervous giggling for like an hour and when we left Mingyu tried so hard not to kiss him

BAMBAM: Fucking gross

Yugayeom: Babe you're just saying that because we used to be that way

BAMBAM: Don't remind me

Oh hi Jaehyun: you are all disgusting

Oh hi Jaehyun: be like dongyoung and i

I'M SCREAMING: Oh hi Jaehyun

Yugayeom: That's gonna get old real fast

I'M SCREAMING: Yeah that's the point

BAMBAM: This is why I love you Seokmin

Mingus: I did NOT KSIS HIMSJUNGKOIK

Jingcock: You sure wanted to

Mingus: Well yeah but

Mingus: Don't expose me bih

Mingus: I thought we were broadcast Jungcock

Jungcock: We are but I'm not gonna hesitate to expose my cousin

Yugayeom: He's always been special with showing affection

Jungcock: Yes I have

Mingus: We still love you

Minghoe: I love you guys

Yugayeom: Yes keep going with all this love and affection I love all of you especially Kunpimook Bhuwakul

BAMBAM: Aw babe I love you too and I seriously love the rest of you as well

Oh hi Jaehyun: even if i only ever lurk i love you guys too

I'M SCREAMING: Aw Jaehyun

Minghoe: It has been broken

Mingus: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jungcock: A single tear runs down my cheek

BAMBAM: SEOKMIN WHYYYYYYYYY

Yugayeom: I can't believe I am saying this but I miss it already

I'M SCREAMING has changed their nickname to Failure!

Minghoe: Surely Lee Seokmin didn't just call himself a failure

Yugayeom: We cannot have that

Jungcock has changed Failure's nickname to Angel we love you!

BAMBAM: That's better

Angel we love you: Aw guys

Angel we love you: I love you too :))) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm also soft like so soft sorry for all the soft


	4. Wth is a thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh hi Jaehyun: happy thanksgiving
> 
> Angel we love you: Wth is a thanksgiving
> 
> Oh hi Jaehyun: a holiday in america 
> 
> Yugayeom: Oh hey Mark-hyung is from there
> 
> Oh hi Jaehyun: no it's kinda?? like chuseok
> 
> Jeonnie Test: Oh cool
> 
> Jeonnie Test: Namjoon-hyung told me about it once
> 
> Oh hi Jaehyun: nice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aka I'm not native to America and idk why y'all celebrate being thankful for your family what is the purpose of this holiday just do that?? Every day??? Y'all wildin

Mingus stop hitting on my cousin

Oh hi Jaehyun: happy thanksgiving

Angel we love you: Wth is a thanksgiving

Oh hi Jaehyun: a holiday in america 

Yugayeom: Oh hey Mark-hyung is from there

Oh hi Jaehyun: no it's kinda?? like chuseok

Jeonnie Test: Oh cool

Jeonnie Test: Namjoon-hyung told me about it once

Oh hi Jaehyun: nice

Angel we love you: Oh I've heard of it Josh-hyung and Vernon celebrate that

Yugayeom: Same with Mark-hyung

BAMBAM: Oh yeah hh he took Jackson-hyung with him this year didn't he??

Mingus: Lol gay

Minghoe: Do we have any straight friends at all

BAMBAM: I think Jaebum-hyung is straight but I'm not sure I've never asked him

Yugayeom: Oh yeah him he might be straight

Angel we love you: I have like 4 they're cool

Mingus: I feel like I have one

Minghoe: I don't

Angel we love you: Minghao you have like 5 good friends

Minghoe: 6

Angel we love you: Wym

Minghoe: This chat

Jungcock: Wtf I'm so soft bye

Yugayeom: Thughao is dead softhao killed him

Oh hi Jaehyun: anyways i love you guys

Mingus: Aw you too Jaejae

Minghoe: Wtf same you guys are the best

Jungcock: That's right hell yeah ily

Yugayeom: All this love and affection is making me softer I love you all especially Mook

BAMBAM: Aw babe I love you too and I love you guys

Angel we love you: I love Lee Chan

Mingus: Seokmin

Angel we love you: I love you guys too

Minghoe: Aw Seokmin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so short but I have to write something else and I promised I wouldn't start until I finished this


	5. 3am Yugbam love session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugayeom: Fuck I just love you so much you don't even know
> 
> BAMBAM: No I totally know because I love you even more you nerd
> 
> Yugayeom: Impossible because I love you the most in the whole universe
> 
> BAMBAM: Yeah well I love you into the next universe sooo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I'm just a sap

Mingus stop hitting on my cousin

 **BAMBAM** : God I love Yugyeom

 **Yugayeom** : Why are you up

 **BAMBAM** : My overflowing love for you prevents me from sleeping

 **BAMBAM** : Aka I'm procrastinating again

 **Yugayeom** : Mook you have to finish the paper

 **BAMBAM** : Oh I finished it I just don't want to do the laundry

 **Yugayeom** : Then wait till morning duh

 **BAMBAM** : You're right

 **BAMBAM** : Thankso babeo

 **Yugayeom** : Anytimeo

 **BAMBAM** : Hey

 **BAMBAM** : Hey Yugyeom

 **Yugayeom** : What

 **Yugayeom** : What is it Mook

 **BAMBAM** : I love you

 **Yugayeom** : Love you too ya leg man

 **BAMBAM** : Who are you

 **Yugayeom** : A mess

 **BAMBAM** : Oh me too maybe we're soulmates

 **Yugayeom** : :0

 **Yugayeom** : Maybe you're right

 **BAMBAM** : Omg is your name Kim Yugyeom

 **Yugayeom** : Omg it is

 **Yugayeom** : Is your name Kunpimook Bhuwakul

 **BAMBAM** : :0 IT IS

 **Yugayeom** : Fuck I just love you so much you don't even know

 **BAMBAM** : No I totally know because I love you even more you nerd

 **Yugayeom** : Impossible because I love you the most in the whole universe

 **BAMBAM** : Yeah well I love you into the next universe sooooo

 **Yugayeom** : Why didn't you stay over all I want is to cuddle you into the next universe

 **BAMBAM** : Because Mark-hyung was having a crisis remember

 **BAMBAM** : I had to help him, as I am Jackson's partner in crime

 **Yugayeom** : What was he trying to court Jackson

 **BAMBAM** : Something like that

 **BAMBAM** : It was a lot English, not my strongsuit

Yugayeom: Rip Bambam 2k17

 **BAMBAM** : I'll b missed right

 **Yugayeom** : No one will miss you more than me babe

 **BAMBAM** : Aw babe

 **Yugayeom** : Babe

 **BAMBAM** : Babe

 **Yugayeom** : Babe

 **BAMBAM** : Babe

 **Yugayeom** : Babe

 **Mingus** : Okay jesus enough no more 3am Yugbam love session go to fucking bed

 **Minghoe** : Way to ruin the fucking mood Mingyu

 **BAMBAM** : Whhhat

 **BAMBAM** : Minghao how long have you been here

 **Minghoe** : Awhile

 **Minghoe** : Jinglebell's here too

 **Jungcock** : Yo

 **Yugayeom** : You fuckin creeps

 **Oh hi Jaehyun** : it was cute

\--

 **Angel we love you** : What the fuck did I miss by sleeping god damn

 **Jungcock** : A lot

 **Angel we love you** : Fucking apparently

Oh hi Jaehyun has changed the group name to gucci gang!

 **Mingus** : WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS

 **Mingus** : THIS IS ANARCY

 **Mingus** : GOODBYE STABILITY

 **Mingus** : THE WORLD HAS ENDED

 **BAMBAM** : Oh what the hell Jaehyun

 **Jungcock** : Why are we like this 


	6. Seokmin has a crisis (and it's really sad)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel we love you has changed their nickname to Fuckfuckfuck!
> 
> BAMBAM: Aw baby what happened tell mommy
> 
> Fuckfuckfuck: I told Chan I love him but it was like as he was going home for a thing and now I don't wanna fucking answer anythinf he sends because what if he's like oh lol nvm you were just fun go go on a couple dates with but I still like my ex Minhyuk hahaha bye
> 
> Fuckfuckfuck: But oh guess what he hasn't sent anything because his phone is dead so I'm jsut left in terror until he gets to fucking charge it and I wouldn't be this worried if I hadn't said it as the train doors were closing what the fuck am I gonna do if he doesn't love me back because I'll be fucking crushed
> 
> BAMBAM: But you're sure you love him?
> 
> Fuckfuckfuck: Is three years long enough to fall in lovr
> 
> Mingus: What the fuck you've been smitten for three years
> 
> Minghoe: Why didn't you tell us Seokmin, we could have helped you get through it when he was dating Minhyuk
> 
> Fuckfuckfuck: Boo and Soon helped me it's okay my dudes
> 
> Jungcock: It is indeed not okay I call a swag master meeting at mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rocky from ASTRO makes the ex cameo rip me
> 
> I wanted Seokmin to be the center of attention but it turned sad ft the most Jaehyun has ever spoken

Gucci gang

 **Oh hi Jaehyun** : so how is everyone

 **Jungcock** : I'm pretty chill

 **Oh hi Jaehyun** : oh that's good

 **Yugayeom** : Oh same I'm chilling with Kook and a couple of his friends actually

 **Jungcock** : Except they started making out so we're on our phones

 **Oh hi Jaehyun** : ew couples

 **Jungcock** : You have a boyfriend

 **Oh hi Jaehyun** : yeah but we don't make out while hanging out with other people we are respectiful

 **BAMBAM** : I raised you well

 **Oh hi Jaehyun** : that you did

 **Minghoe** : I like how he didn't even question it either

Angel we love you has changed their nickname to Fuckfuckfuck!

 **BAMBAM** : Aw baby what happened tell mommy

 **Fuckfuckfuck** : I told Chan I love him but it was like as he was going home for a thing and now I don't wanna fucking answer anythinf he sends because what if he's like oh lol nvm you were just fun go go on a couple dates with but I still like my ex Minhyuk hahaha bye

 **Fuckfuckfuck** : But oh guess what he hasn't sent anything because his phone is dead so I'm jsut left in terror until he gets to fucking charge it and I wouldn't be this worried if I hadn't said it as the train doors were closing what the fuck am I gonna do if he doesn't love me back because I'll be fucking crushed

 **BAMBAM** : But you're sure you love him?

 **Fuckfuckfuck** : Is three years long enough to fall in lovr

 **Mingus** : What the fuck you've been smitten for three years

 **Minghoe** : Why didn't you tell us Seokmin, we could have helped you get through it when he was dating Minhyuk

 **Fuckfuckfuck** : Boo and Soon helped me it's okay my dudes

 **Jungcock** : It is indeed not okay I call a swag master meeting at mine

 **Mingus** : I'll be a lil late Wonwoo forgot his jacket here last week and I have to return it

 **Jungcock** : You better not suck his dic this is an urgent thing

 **Mingus** : Um friends before boyfriends excuse you ma'am

 **Minghoe** : The real og

 **Fuckfuckfuck** : Did Mingyu just censor bros before hoes

 **BAMBAM** : Yeah

 **Yugayeom** : I'm proud of him for that he's done well be at JK's in like 30 the latest

 **Oh hi Jaehyun** : got it

 **Jungcock** : See you heaux there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short sad one turned soft who am I


	7. Meanie is real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghoe: I demand explanations or I'm gonna keep insisting
> 
> Jungcock: That's just him being gross and lovesick
> 
> Angel we love you: No wait I'm with Minghao on this one do you see that lil smirk on Wonemo's face
> 
> Yugayeom: Are you sure you guys aren't a thing
> 
> Oh hi Jaehyun: oh please they're like teenagers
> 
> Mingus: Why
> 
> Mingus: Why do you have that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu is my bias at the moment (he probably won't last two days bc Soonyoung's creepin up but let's just play it out n see how it goes) so I decided to give meanie a chap even if the title is very misleading

Gucci gang

 **Minghoe** : Fuck you meanie is real

 **Angel we love you** : Damn who took a dump on your copying machine

 **Jungcock** :

 **Yugayeom** : Isn't that from a show

 **BAMBAM** : No really Seokmin who are you like honestly

 **Angel we love you** : Don't worry about it

 **BAMBAM** : No where did that even come from we want answers

 **Angel we love you** : My statement stands

 **Mingus** : Woah wait everyone shut the fuck up what do you mean meanie is real

 **Minghoe** : I meant what I said bich

 **Mingus** : We aren't dating

 **Jungcock** : They aren't dating

 **Minghoe** : Explain this shit then

 **Minghoe** :

 **Minghoe** : I demand explanations or I'm gonna keep insisting

 **Jungcock** : That's just him being gross and lovesick

 **Angel we love you** : No wait I'm with Minghao on this one do you see that lil smirk on Wonemo's face

 **Yugayeom** : Are you sure you guys aren't a thing

 **Oh hi Jaehyun** : oh please they're like teenagers

 **Mingus** : Why

 **Mingus** : Why do you have that

 **Mingus** : No wait

 **Mingus** : HOW do you have that

 **Minghoe** : How you think honey

 **Jungcock** : Oh my god what a snake

 **BAMBAM** : No

 **BAMBAM** : No way

 **Angel we love you** : Are you fucking serious right now

 **Yugayeom** : Wait are we talking about Junhui-hyung

 **Jungcock** : Yes

 **Jungcock** : So Wonwoo-hyung sent it to Junhui-hyung who sent it to Minghao

 **Jungcock** : A foolproof plan except for the fact that Minghao can't ever shut the fuck up

 **Minghoe** : Fuck you

 **Oh hi Jaehyun** : when is heart shaker gonna come out

 **Oh hi Jaehyun** : it's been too long already i demand the release of the song already jyp

 **Jungcock** : I love me an intellectual

 **BAMBAM** : Jaehyun you really know what you're talking about

 **Yugayeom** : I love Twice and I need this song and then they need a 3 month break

 **Angel we love you** : Amen sir

 **Minghoe** : I'm glad we agree on something for once

 **Minghoe** : Nvm that was stupid we're practically a hive mind

 **Jungcock** : Let's use our hive mind powers and make Korea gay

 **Angel we love you** : We can do a lot but we can't do that much

 **Yugayeom** : Damn I wish

 **BAMBAM** : First we corrupt all the other people born in 1997

 **BAMBAM** : Then we strike

 **Minghoe** : The perfect plan

 **Mingus** : One problem

 **Minghoe** : Plead your case

 **Mingus** : If I can't deal with my shitty crush how the hell are we all gonna

 **Angel we love you** : Shit you're right this isn't gonna work guys

 **Jungcock** : Dammit Mingyu just ask him out already we need to take over Korea here

 **Angel we love you** : Prioritize the mind you fool

 **Yugayeom** : The mind it before everything

 **BAMBAM** : The mind is all that matters in this futile existence

 **Oh hi Jaehyun** : you're jeopardizing the mission of the mind with this procrastination, mingyu

 **Oh hi Jaehyun** : what would mother think if she saw you doing this

 **Mingus** : What the fuck is going on

 **Jungcock** : You've brought this upon yourself, you cannot escape

 **Angel we love you** : It's either ask him out or death at this point

 **Yugayeom** : We cannot cover your tracks anymore, She is growing restless

 **Minghoe** : You must complete the task before She awakens

 **Mingus** : WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE

 **Oh hi Jaehyun** : are you telling me you fail to recognize your own brothers

 **BAMBAM** : We are your brothers

 **BAMBAM** : We are the mind

 **BAMBAM** : We are you, Mingyu

 **Jungcock** : Now ask him out before I slap you

 **Angel we love you** : Oh yeah Chan said he loves me too

 **Yugayeom** : Oh hell yeah 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That got wild
> 
> The whole copy machine thing is an inside joke in fact like 3/4 of the shit I say in here is so we can all have inside jokes with each other now and when people ask you can be like "oh it's an inside joke with a stressed gay on the internet"


	8. And the sad thing is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BAMBAM: What the fuck Seokmin
> 
> Minghoe: No YOU DONT UNDERSTAND KUNPIMOOK BHUWAKUL
> 
> Minghoe: THIS IS PRISTIN
> 
> Mingus: We take Pristin seriously in this household
> 
> Angel we love you: Which is great and all but
> 
> Angel we love you: The sad this is I've probably said annyeong naneun uri jibui princess more times than my own name
> 
> BAMBAM: Again
> 
> BAMBAM: What the fuck Seokmin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look i love pristin okay

Gucci gang

Angel we love you: We only stan TRUE queens in the house of Gucci gang

Angel we love you: We only stan Im Nayoung, Kim Minkyung, Kang Kyungwon, Jung Eunwoo, Kang Yebin, Zhou Jieqiong, Kim Yewon, Bae Sungyeon/Shannon Bae, Park Siyeon and Kyla Massia, thank you

BAMBAM: What the fuck Seokmin

Minghoe: No YOU DONT UNDERSTAND KUNPIMOOK BHUWAKUL

Minghoe: THIS IS PRISTIN

Mingus: We take Pristin seriously in this household

Angel we love you: Which is great and all but

Angel we love you: The sad thing is I've probably said annyeong naneun uri jibui princess more times than my own name

BAMBAM: Again

BAMBAM: What the fuck Seokmin

Jungcock: But who's your favorite member

Minghoe: Uhhh Jieqiong because China represent duh

Angel we love you: Eunwoo is my queen ty

Mingus: Kyla is the true queen, excuse you

Jungcock: Her and Shannon can sing to me any day

Jungcock: Also get adopted by me but yknow whatever works

Jaehyun: i like nayoung

Yugayeom: You did not just say that

Minghoe: OH JUST ANOTHER NAYOUNG STAN HERE BECAUSE WHY DOESN'T EVERYONE JUST STAN NAYOUNG BECASUE SHE WAS IN I.O.I

Jaehyun: jieqiong was in i.o.i

Mingus: He has a vendetta against Nayoung stans because most of them are annoying

Jungcock: No?? He just hates that one

Angel we love you: We all hate that one

BAMBAM: Am I the only one here that doesn't stan Pristin

Jungcock: You've betrayed us

Minghoe changed BAMBAM's nickname to Betrayer!

Betrayer: This is racism

Minghoe: No I'm also a minority

Betrayer: Racism

Mingus: Wow Minghao

Jungcock has changed their nickname to Jungbetrayed!

Yugayeom: Isn't that stretchign it a little

Jaehyun: no i like it

Jungbetrayed: Jaehyun isn't your name like Yoonoh or something

Jaehyun: yeah but i changed it from jaehyun

Jungbetrayed: Oh okay cool

Minghoe: So how goes it with Wonwoo

Mingus: Do not start me on that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i refuse to mention t h a t o n e by name yes theyre a real person


	9. Minecraftxroblox furry vampire high school vore roleplay squad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghow: What????? The fuck???????????? Seokmin??????????????????????????
> 
> are you okay maam: I have reached a new plane of existence, everyone
> 
> are you okay maam: This is enlightenment
> 
> Junkdrawer: No
> 
> Junkdrawer: This is drugs
> 
> are you okay maam: With a piss kink
> 
> yoonohwhoitis has removed are you okay maam from the chat!
> 
> yoonohwhoitis: good riddance

Gucci gang

Angel we love you has changed the chat name to Minecraftxroblox furry vampire high school vore roleplay squad!

Angel we love you has changed Oh hi Jaehyun's nickname to Yoonohwhoitis!

Angel we love you has changed Jungbetrayed's nickname to Junkdrawer!

Angel we love you has changed Minghoe's nickname to Minghow!

Angel we love you has changed Betrayer's nickname to BAMBOOM!

Yoonohwhoitis has changed Angel we love you's nickname to are you okay maam!

Minghow: What????? The fuck???????????? Seokmin??????????????????????????

are you okay maam: I have reached a new plane of existence, everyone

are you okay maam: This is enlightenment

Junkdrawer: No

Junkdrawer: This is drugs

are you okay maam: With a piss kink

yoonohwhoitis has removed are you okay maam from the chat!

yoonohwhoitis: good riddance

Yugayeom: Why didn't he change mine

BAMBOOM: Someone add him back

Junkdrawer: Is he okay

Mingus: He hasn't slept in like 3 days

BAMBOOM: SOMEONE ADD HIM BACK

yoonohwhoitis: no

yoonohwhoitis: you do it

BAMBOOM: Fine 

BAMBOOM has added are you okay maam to the chat!

BAMBOOM has changed the chat name to Go to bed Seokmin!

BAMBOOM: Say I if you agree

Junkdrawer: I

Yugayeom: I

Minghow: Nah

Mingus: I

Mingus: Minghao say I

Minghow: Why

yoonohwhoitis: i

Yugayeom: Minghao say I

Minghow: No

BAMBOOM: Minghao

Minghow: NO

are you okay maam: NO CHANGE IT BACK I HAVE MORE IDEAS

are you okay maam has changed the chat name to Minecraftxroblox furry vampire high school vore orfy roleplay with a piss kink in space squad!

Minghow: Okay you need to go to bed

are you okay maam: Yeah you're probably right

are you okay maam has changed their nickname to I shall now sleep everyone shut the fuck up or I'll steal all your left socks!

Junkdrawer: Oddly specific

BAMBOOM: Don't like those little imp dudes do that

Yugayeom: Oh yeah what are those called

Minghow: Trolls???

Mingus: No no not those

Mingus: Wait yes trolls

Junkdrawer: This entire conversation is just filler

BAMBOOM: Wow thanks for breaking the fourth wall again Jungkook our writer is trying very hard

BAMBOOM: Well they're giving effort

BAMBOOM: Like minimal effort

Yugayeom: That's mean Mook

Junkdrawer: I mean it's true

Mingus: Okay wrap it up we get it Seokmin is a troll and nothing makes sense anymore goodbye


	10. meanie?? i mean maybe: I'M SORRY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're all gonna fucking hate me (this is the true ending I went off the deep end for like 6 chapters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I deserve to die skdkskdk

Minecraftxroblox furry vampire high school vore orfy roleplay with a piss kink in space squad

I shall sleep now everyone shut the fuck up or I'll steal all your left socks has changed the group name to MINGYU EXPLAIN!

I shall sleep now everyone shut the fuck up or I'll steal all your left socks has changed their nickname to MEANIE MEANIE MEANIE!

MEANIE MEANIE MEANIE has changed Mingus's nickname to LYING BITCH!

MEANIE MEANIE MEANIE: THEY'RE DATIGN I FOUND THEM MAKING OUT I FOUND YOU MAKING OUT WITH YOUR BOYFREIND MINGYU NO MORE DENYING IT

Junkdrawer: WGAY

Junkdrawer: WAIT SEOKMIN WHAT

MEANIE MEANIE MEANIE: YOU. HEARD. ME. BITCH.

BAMBOOM: MINGYU

Yoonohwhoitis: M. I. N. G. Y. U.

Minghow: YOU LITTLE BITCH ILL CURB STOMP YOU

Yugayeom: I

Yugayeom: Wow okay

Yugayeom: I don't even know what to say

BAMBOOM: He didn't even answer

\--

(like an hour and a half or so later idk)

LYING BITCH: IT WASN'T WHAT YOU THINK OKAY

LYING BITCH: HE WAS BEING REALLY NICE TO ME AND I'VE LIKED HIM FOR SO LONG

LYING BITCH: AND WE WERE TALKING ABOUT LIKING PEOPLE AND HE WAS DESCRIBING LIKING SOMEONE AND HE SOUNDED WAY BETTER THAN ME SO I PANICKED OKAY

LYING BITCH: I PANICKED AND I TOLD HIM I LOVE HIM AND THEN I KISSED HIM AND HE KISSED BACK

Junkdrawer: Woah, you love him?

LYING BITCH: YES I'M SO IN LOVE WITH HIM

LYING BITCH: Okay I didn't actually say anything but I did kiss him

BAMBOOM: Mingyu.

BAMBOOM: But are you together

BAMBOOM: Are you dating PLEASE tell me you're dating

LYING BITCH: Idk man idk

LYING BITCH: We've been making out for like an hour and now he's making us food and idk if we're dating but I just want to marry him and make him as happy as he'll let me

Yoonohwhoitis: lmao whipped

LYING BITCH: Yeah that's me 

Minghow: Bitch now I'm gonna stomp Wonwoo he better wife you up right this second >:(

Yugayeom: We'll all hit him if you aren't dating he can't lead you on like this

MEANIE MEANIE MEANIE: Wait so are you the guy he likes

LYING BITCH: Oh

LYING BITCH: Oh, oh no

LYING BITCH: What if he doesn't like me?

LYING BITCH: What if he's using me to get over the other guy?

MEANIE MEANIE MEANIE has changed LYING BITCH's nickname to Oh baby no!

MEANIE MEANIE MEANIE has changed their nickname to Protect Mingyu!

Protect Mingyu has changed the group name to Mingyu protection squad!

Protect Mingyu: Mingyu, he wouldn't do that

Protect Mingyu: No one would do that to you, you're a literal angel on this earth

Oh baby no: But what if he is, Min? 

Oh baby no: What if he's known the whole time and he just thinks that because I'm so nice he'll forget about his crush?

Minghow: Mingyu baby

Minghow: Please don't talk like that, I hate seeing you like this

Minghow: Is anyone home with you guys?

Oh baby no: Seok and Chan left after their freak out

Oh baby no: I'm alone with him and I'm about to start crying

Minghow: Do you want me to ask Jun to call him or something?

Minghow: Are you gonna be okay?

Oh baby no: Idk probably 

Oh baby no: He's coming I gotta go

Protect Mingyu: :(( Stay strong you beautiful boy

\--

(kook n minghao private message lmao)

Minghow: Do you know ANYTHING about Wonwoo's crush?

Junkdrawer: No, I had no clue he even liked anyone, dude

Junkdrawer: I'm really sorry, Ming

Minghow: Damn

Minghow: It's fine

Minghow: Hey

Junkdrawer: Yeah?

Minghow: Are you okay, Kook?

Junkdrawer: No

Junkdrawer: Tae broke up with me idk

Minghow: Woah, what?

Minghow: Jungkook, are you serious?

Junkdrawer: Yeah

Junkdrawer: He's going to America and I guess me going with him didn't even occur to him

Minghow: Kookie...

Minghow: I'm coming over, okay?

Junkdrawer: Alright

\--

Minghow has added Oh baby no, Protect Mingyu, Yoonohwhoitis, BAMBOOM and Yugayeom to the chat!

Minghow has changed the chat name to Panic!!

Minghow: I'm really sorry but you need to cancel all your plans and get over to Jungkook's it's urgent

Protect Mingyu: Oh god, what happened?

Minghow: Taehyung fucking left, get the fuck over here

Yugayeom: What the fuck does that mean? 

BAMBOOM: Fucking excuse me?

Minghow: I don't have time to explain, get the FUCK over here

Yoonohwhoitis: i was in the car when you added us to the chat i'll pick you guys up

Protect Mingyu: Is he gonna be alright?

Minghow: I don't know

Minghow: I don't fucking know


	11. No Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW a new chapter name you know that means it's gonna be wild

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Seokmin hugged Jungkook as he stood in the doorway, Yugyeom and Bambam waiting on the other side of the door for him. Yoonoh had gone to started the car, and Mingyu had gone with Wonwoo a bit earlier. 

Jungkook hugged back tightly, thanking the three of them for getting to his house on such short notice. He clarified to Seokmin that Jun was heading over with some things for overnight.

Minghao wanted to stay with him, just in case.

"He'll be here in a few minutes," Minghao plugged his phone in, picking up some of the food containers they had ordered earlier. The apartment was quiet until Junhui knocked and promptly let himself in, greeting both of them and dropping his and Minghao's bag in Jungkook's room. The three of them sat together to watch a movie, Jungkook under Minghao's arm and Jun on his other side.

The second oldest went to ask his friend something, and when Minghao turned his head, the words died in his throat. Minghao was extremely close, and he looked down at the younger's lips for a moment. There was only an inch between them. He looked back up at Minghao's eyes, ready to speak when the man began to lean forward.

Minghao kissed him like that, sort of awkwardly and with his boyfriend next to them.

Jungkook freaked out for about two seconds, because he felt a hand bigger than Minghao's squeeze his thigh, and he leaned back to see Junhui smiling at him. 

When he woke up in the morning tangled between them, he felt okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you didn't expect that 


	12. Give me your OPINIONS CHILDREN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh and yes they had a threesome

Ssssssshould Junhaokook become a thing or not? Bc I fucking suck at deciding and I want your opinions if no one comments then arigato for nothing i guess


	13. Negotiations pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me, at the start of this: There will be NO PLOT, just crack and fluff idk  
> Me, now completely entranced with my own, like 3AM decision that I didn't actually write for a month: Who's is the bitch that started this and what was she thinking this is GOLD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I'm removing all the meanie?? i mean maybe chapters pre-I'M SORRY and putting them in their own book so if they're suddenly deleted, fear not! They still exist and I will put them in a series with this
> 
> (if you think the convo between MinghO and Seokmin is awkward ur right)

Seokminnie: Minghao, is he alright?

Dee ate: Yeah, don't worry

Dee ate: We both ended up staying over

Seokminnie: That's good

Dee ate: Yeah

Seokminnie: Is he still asleep?

Dee ate: No, him and Jun are making breakfast

Seokminnie: Go help them, you nerd

\--

Minghao put his phone down. He felt kind of bad for lying to Seokmin, but it was partly a truth. Jungkook and Jun actually  _had_ made breakfast. They were just waiting for Jun to get back from his morning run so they could... talk.

Jun explicitly said there would be no repeat of the nigbt before until they had some time to discuss things, and until Jungkook felt a bit better about the whole Taehyung thing.

Jungkook was doing the dishes. Minghao didn't argue, he knew that he was trying to distract himself. He sat on the couch, tapping his foot on the ground as he waited for either of them to be done. 

He opened his phone again to the group chat, only just realized that he had been removed.

\--

 Minghow: Lmao add me back

Yoonohwhoitis: oh shit lol 

Yoonohwhoitis: i gotchu my dude

\--

Blushing emoji

Yoonohwhoitis has added Junkdrawer and Minghow!

Minghow: Why did you thots remove me, the queen hoe

BAMBOOM: We're sorry, queen hoe

Yugayeom: It was Jaehyun

Minghow: Woooooow

Protect Mingyu: Yikesss

Minghow: I've been betrayed for the LAST TIME

Yoonohwhoitis: sad

Minghow: Why did you remove me you peasant

Yoonohwhoitis: Don't worry about it?

Protect Mingyu: He sent your nudes

Yoonohwhoitis: Fuck you no I didn't

BAMBOOM: You don't get to know yet, Minghao, it's a misterie

Minghow: 1) Never spell mystery like that again, 2) gotta blast I have to do something

Yoonohwhoitis: okay be anynore cryptic it sounds like you're gonna commit murder

Minghow: If only 

Protect Mingyu: Minghao no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to formally apologize for making us all fall in love with Junhaokook anyways tell all ur friends who aren't boring to read this
> 
> I'm sorry I PROMISE the actual negotiations will be next chapter but I had to keep it short like i always do


	14. Negotiations pt2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited "long awaited" lmao it's been literal hours sequel where they form the beginnings of everyone's new favorite ot3 no one knew we needed but now we can't live without
> 
> +some meanie drama bc they actually AREN'T dating yet in this version 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Tae and he's an asshole purely for the sailing of Junhaokook

"Alrighty," Jun clapped, rubbing his hands together before finishing wih drying his hair. "Let's talk about what happened."

It was definitely awkward. They were all on the floor in the living room, having previously pushed the coffee table out of the way to make more room. No one spoke until Minghao finally asked The Question. 

"So, what exactly happened with... him?"

Jungkook looked down at his crossed hands, fiddling with his fingers. "I don't..." he paused. "I mean, I don't know. Maybe he didn't love me as much as I thought he did. Maybe I was too stupid in love to realize that. He didn't even want to say he was dating me, even to me, for the first three years we were together." he started, shifting his weight a bit.

Jun frowned deeply, brow furrowed in what appeared to be concern, or anger. "Oh, Jungkookie..." he trailed off, looking at the younger man. "When was the first time he said he loved you?"

Jungkook didn't say anything for a long while, not until Minghao offered his hand. "He... When he proposed. So, about a year ago, I guess." he mumbled, sighing. "I don't know. I'm starting to wonder if our relationship was even a relationship. He wouldn't even have sex with me for the past six months. Why the hell did he propose if he hasn't ever loved me?"

Jun broke his own rule then (sort of). He surged forward, kissing Jungkook for a long ten seconds. "You listen to me. We're going to get you over that asshole, and we'rr going to be waiting with open arms for you to be ready to accept us. And if you don't, that's alright. But we're going to get you through this."

Minghao looked at the two of them, feeling such a large surge of affection pass over him that he didn't even know how to react. He  _loved_ them.

They stayed for the rest of the day, just talking, trashing Taehyung a little bit. Jungkook cried some more, apologizing for putting them through such a burden.

Minghao hit him then, and hugged him promptly after, telling him he wasn't a burden. They left at about nine, and Minghao barely resisted from telling him he loved him. He just pressed a kiss to the side of Jungkook's head instead, walking down to the car while Junhui talked Jungkook back inside. Even if he wanted nothing more to take him with them, he knew he needed to be alone for a bit.

Minghao and Junhui held hands the entire ride home. Everything was gonna be okay.

\--

(and now onto the drama because this is now a soap opera lol)

Mingyu didn't really know what to make of what he saw. He was going to drop off some of Wonwoo's clothes from a few days prior, only to walk in on him mid-hookup with a guy he didn't even recognize. 

 _Ah,_ Mingyu thought, blankly, as he set the clothes on the floor. He turned around, mind emoty except for one thought.  _I was right. I was right, there's no way he'd ever like me, of course it worked out with the other guy. Of course it did._ He didn't even notice the tears that were freely spilling from his eyes.

He couldn't get the image of Wonwoo stripping someone else, Wonwoo kissing someone else, touching someone else,  _loving someone else-_

He was jerked back by a very dissheveled man he knew too well. Wonwoo looked to be in a state of panic, pulling Mingyu closer to him, the two of them stumbling back until they hit the wall of a building. "What the fuck were you doing, you almost died." he whispered. He just hugged Mingyu, clinging to him like he would die if he let go. "You can't walk into traffic, you idiot."

"Sorry," he was still numb, his mind hadn't really processed anything, and he was still crying. He didn't hug back. "Is that the boy you like?" he tried to push back so he could properly face Wonwoo, but was just pulled even tighter instead.

Wonwoo inhaled unsteadily, breathing out so raggedly that it worried Mingyu. "No." 

Mingyu finally caught up to himself. He pushed himself back as hard as he could, falling to the ground with the force of it. "Then what the fuck was that?!" he was angry, sad, confused, hurt. There was nothing positive inside his head.

"I don't- I don't know," he answered truthfully, staring down at Mingyu. The man looked torn between slapping him and kissing him until they were both one person.

"What does that even mean, Wonwoo? Is this a joke to you? Am I a joke?" he wasn't even going to try and filter the words that came out, he was way too upset. Too upset, angry, mostly confused.

"No, Mingyu, of course not-!" he cut himself off. "I had to get my fucking mind off you because you're so confusing-"

"What? What the fuck's confusing, Wonwoo? I  _kissed you._ You told me you liked someone, and I freaked out, because I'm in  _love_ with you, god! I'm so fucking in love with you, it hurts! I saw you with someone after- after last night, after I thought maybe, just  _maybe,_ you felt the same! Do you know how terrifying it is to think of a future where I can't be around you because of some stupid feelings?!" he moved to get up, ready to just flee, because he didn't want to deal with that rejection again.

Wonwoo was faster, though. He grabbed at him, trying to stop the taller man. "Mingyu-" he tried, but kept being shrugged off. " _Mingyu-_ " he ran in front of the man, grabbing the sides of his face and kissing him again. He wouldn't let Mingyu go, kept holding his face to keep their lips together. 

Mingyu kept trying to push him off, and when he finally succeeded, he just stared at the man in front of him.

"Who do you think you  _are-_ " he was kissed again, and backed into the wall again, where Wonwoo held him, again. It was harder to escape from than before, but he still struggled.

Wonwoo just hugged him, and spoke like it was the last thing he was ever going to say. "Mingyu, you have no idea how much you've fucked me up. You stupid kid, Junhui's friend-" he swallowed. "I know he didn't actually ask you to drop that stuff off. You creep." he said it fondly. "I thought you'd leave me alone, but you just didn't, and then you became my friend, and I could feel myself falling in love with you," he hugged tighter. "I thought I'd never get over Junhui, I thought I'd be doomed to love someone who will  _never_ see me that way forever. But you-" he leaned back, grabbing Mingyu's face and looking into his eyes. "You stupid, perfect boy. Your persistence made me realize you're  _so much more worth it._ "

Mingyu sniffled, and despite his best efforts, he couldn't fight the smile on his face. "Jun-hyung's gonna kill you when he finds out you chose me over him." Wonwoo kissed him again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and I edited meanie?? i mean maybe to fit this better go read it again
> 
> But anyways after this plot arc there are actually gonna be more arcs so look forward to that one


	15. Are y'all okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoonohwhoitis: yo who the fuck else just realized that jungkook hasn't even talked about tae since they got engaged
> 
> Yoonohwhoitis: and like never before then
> 
> Yoonohwhoitis: were they EVER even really together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah I'm gonna publish a new work with unrelated or unimportant events that occured in this universe but that don't fit into the fic

Panic!

Yoonohwhoitis: yo who the fuck else just realized that jungkook hasn't even talked about tae since they got engaged

Yoonohwhoitis: and like never before then

Yoonohwhoitis: were they EVER even really together?

Minghow: Of course they were

Yoonohwhoitis: well, obviously, but like

Yoonohwhoitis: i mean like actually together, like loving each other

Minghow: Well, I know for sure that Jungkook loved him

BAMBOOM: Loved?

Minghow: Yeah

Protect Mingyu: Oh shit

Minghow: He said he might not love him anymore

Yugayeom: Jesus

\--

Blushing emoji

Oh baby no: That's it, I fucking hate boys

Oh baby no: All of them except you guys are stupid and I hate them 

Oh baby no: He tells me he loves me, he fucking kisses me in PUBLIC, he talks about how he doesn't want to lose me or whatever BULLSHIT

Oh baby no: But no, we can't date, he doesn't think he's ready for a relationship right now

Oh baby no: Because he still wants to sleep with people

Oh baby no: Why did I fucking let myself fall in love again

Protect Mingyu: Again?

Oh baby no: Um.

Oh baby no has left the chat!

Yoonohwhoitis: woah what the fuck was that about

Minghow: ??????

Minghow: Why aren't there bigger question marks

\--

Blamblam: Say a word, I fucking dare you

The gay: Why you think I used them question marks I ain't about to tell them his biggest secret

Blamblam: Good I trusted you

\--

Blushing emoji

Junkdrawer: Wait why did Mingyu leave

Minghow: We ain't know

Yugayeom: I mean apparently he was in love with someone else?

Junkdrawer: So he... doesn't love Wonwoo?

BAMBOOM: Well, no, he is

BAMBOOM: But he just loved someone else previously

Protect Mingyu: And we don't... really know who??? It was

Minghow: Which is a tragedy

\--

Blamblam: MINGHAO DO NOT

The gay: I'M NOT CALM DOWN

Blamblam: I'LL STOMP ON YOU IF YOU SAY ANYTHING ELSE

The gay: I W O N ' T

\--

Blushing Emoji

Protect Mingyu: Now isn't the time Hao

Protect Mingyu: Why did he leave when I asked who it was? Are they in this chat?

Minghow: I don't fuckin know man he didn't tell me there was someone before Wonwoo

\--

Blamblam: Good save

The gay: I know no need to compliment me

\--

Blushing emoji

Protect Mingyu: Do you want me to talk to him?

Minghow: No I don't think that's a good idea

Protect Mingyu: ??

Minghow: Just trust me, he wants to be left alone right now

Protect Mingyu: Oops

\--

Seokmin♡: Mingyu, are you okay?

Ming~: Yeah

Ming~: I'm fine

Seokmin♡: Are you sure?

Ming~: Yes, Seokmin

Ming~: Please leave me alone

Seokmin♡: Oh

Seokmin♡: Ah, sorry about that

Seokmin♡: Feel better soon

Ming~: Thanks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I bet you were wondering why I didn't publish for literal months well it's because I forgot this exists, I literally have no other excuse but now I'm in love with it idk
> 
> Also I have something planned for that whole Mingyu leaving the chat thing and it isn't pretty


	16. A Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Seokchan stans
> 
> This takes place a month after last chapter just for reference

Blushing emoji

Protect Mingyu: I don't think Chan loves me?

Minghow: Um what

Junkdrawer: Excuse Me

Protect Mingyu: Idk I just don't think he's in love with me

Protect Mingyu: He said we should go on a break and I said okay bc we haven't really been getting along recently but 

Protect Mingyu: Idk I saw him with someone and it looked like a date

Yugayeom: Wtf and you just helped him move out too

BAMBOOM: Hi my name is Bambam and I'm about to curb stomp a baby

Yoonohwhoitis: hi my name is yoonoh and i'm prepared to fight a child

Protect Mingyu: No :(

Protect Mingyu: It isn't his fault

Oh baby no: Yes the fuck it is

Oh baby no: It is 100% his fault, Seokmin

Protect Mingyu: Woah, calm down 

Protect Mingyu: Why does this make you so mad?

Oh baby no has left the chat!

Yugayeom: OKAY what the fuck

Protect Mingyu: I'm gonna get to the bottom of this

Protect Mingyu: I need to talk to him irl

Minghow: Wait Seokmin no don't

Protect Mingyu: I'm already on the bus man

\--

Seokmin knocked on the door, he wasn't going to let Mingyu just leave like that again. What the fuck was going on with him?

Mingyu answered the door a few seconds later, only to try and close it as soon as he saw Seokmin. The older man held it open, squeezing his way inside before Mingyu could protest.

"Okay," he started, arms crossed. "What the fuck's going on with you?" Seokmin asked, looking up at his friend. "You're worrying us by doing this so much."

Mingyu didn't say anything, just looked down at him in sympathetic sadness. "I'm sorry for getting mad at Chan," he whispered after minutes of heavy silence.

The older of the two was confused. "What?"

Mingyu rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet, biting his lip and averting his eyes. "He just... you said he might not love you, and..."

"And?"

Mingyu paused again, looking down at the floor and drumming his fingers on his thighs. "And, it's just, how could anyone not love you? I guess. Because you're so sweet, just to everyone, and on top of that you're very handsome and..." he looked up at Seokmin. "And you sing so well, and you're always so nice to me, and you make me feel cherished, and-" he cut off.

Seokmin stared at him, heart pounding in his chest at the look on Mingyu's face. He was looking at him like he was the only person in the world.

"And if Chan doesn't love you, then maybe I can finally-" he stopped again, head pounding and pulse racing as he looked down at Seokmin. "I won't have to be with Wonwoo because-"

Seokmin opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. He was going to let Mingyu finish. He was going to let him finish. He was.

"Because-"

He inhaled, the breath shallow and shaky, as he spoke. "Because  _what,_ Mingyu?"

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet that was unexpected 


	17. Confused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you guys like the next plot arc so far lmao

Seokmin didn't even know what to say. Mingyu  _loved him_? But Mingyu loved Wonwoo! Well, maybe not anymore. "I have to go." his voice was weak, and Mingyu just let him push past, and he turned back for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Mingyu said quietly.

"It isn't your fault," he left then, closing the door quietly and sitting down in the hallway. His heart was still pounding, and he had a headache. He was shaking so hard he couldn't even unlock his phone.

-min! Seokmin!" Mingyu was in front of him, and he didn't even realize the man had been talking to him. "Okay, let's get you inside. You can take a nap or something... Come on, come here," Mingyu helped him walk to his room, and laid Seokmin down. "It's okay," he pet his friend's hair, trying to soothe him a bit. "It's okay."

Seokmin let himself fall asleep like that.

Mingyu stayed in the room for a few minutes afterward, only exiting when he decided he should call Chan to pick him up.

"Hello?" the younger man answered after he called twice, sounding bored and annoyed with Mingyu.

"Are you free to come get Seokmin?" he asked. "He had a panic attack earlier."

Chan yawned. "We broke up, Mingyu."

Mingyu was done. "Okay, kid, I don't know what you think a break is, but it definitely isn't that. You are still dating him, and you will be until you actually break up with him. You hurt him, Chan, a lot. And I don't care what your excuse is, that's just how it works."

"Well, all he ever does is talk about you. How do you think that makes me feel?" he asked. "It's just always about you, I can't even compete. Tell him we aren't dating anymore. You can keep him."

"Just because he's friends with me doesn't mean he loves me, Chan. He spent almost three years pining after you."

"Did he?" Chan paused. "I'm not picking him up. Call someone else."

Mingyu put his phone down, running a hand down his face. Why did things have to be so confusing? He picked his phone back up, opening it to text Minghao.

\--

Fuck you: I told him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I bet you thought I wasn't gonna make it complicated again


	18. Wonwoo no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi welcome to the let's hate (also kinda feel bad for even if he deserved it) Wonwoo club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE BEEN WAITING
> 
> TO WRITE ONE PART OF THIS CHAPTER
> 
> FOR LIKE TWO MONTHS

"I don't think I'm as sad as I should be." Seokmin said over their cereal breakfast. He picked the bowl up, drinking the last of the milk out of it. "I mean-" he looked over at Mingyu, flushing when he caught him staring.

"What?"

"Stop looking at me like that, oh my god." his neck was too warm, he was too warm. Mingyu kept looking at him like he held up the universe anyways. "You're embarrassing," he got up to put his bowl in the sink. He stopped, looking down at one of the mugs Chan had left. He said they were going to go back and get it.

Mingyu followed a couple minutes later, after a second bowl. He put a hand on Seokmin's shoulder, squeezing it. "Hey," he called softly. "It'll be okay,"

"Yeah." the elder turned around, deciding he wanted a hug. He put his ear as close as he could get it to Mingyu's heart. It was beating so quickly. He smiled. Mingyu rocked them back and forth, and he just enjoyed the long arms around his torso, shoving his hands into Mingyu's jean pockets.

He didn't want to break the silence, but the weight of wanting to kiss Seokmin was even greater. "Min," he whispered, and the man looked up at him. He kissed him again, softer than the night before, sliding one of his hands up to the man's neck.

Seokmin let him, melting into Mingyu's arms even further, a pleased hum escaped from the back of his throat, and that seemed to change the pace of the kiss. He was pressed against the counter, and found himself fisting his hands into Mingyu's hair. He pushed up onto his toes, feeling the younger man's hands start to wander, and he moaned when hands brushed over his sides. He moved to take off his jacket as Mingyu pressed kisses to his jaw, but hands over his own pulled it back up.

Mingyu slowed them back down, pressing kissed to both of his cheeks and a final one to his lips.

Seokmin leaned forward when Mingyu leaned back. He wasn't done yet. Mingyu smiled, imdulging for a few seconds.

"Wait," he turned his head to the side. "Just- Seokmin!" he squeaked when the elder sneakily squeezed his ass. "Don't do that!"

Seokmin pressed his face into Mingyu's chest, kissing above his heart. "You're stupid,"

He left about an hour later, because he wanted to get home so Seungkwan didn't die from panic. He made out with Mingyu in the entryway, and almost voiced how much he just wanted to stay.

"Can I... take you on a date?" Mingyu asked as he was walking away.

He just blushed, calling a 'sure' over his shoulder and then squealing into his hands afterward. Mingyu totally saw it.

\--

ming~: Hey

ming~: Sorry for not answering last night

ming~: What's up?

Wonnie: oh

Wonnie: just wanted to meet up and talk about some things 

Wonnie: if thats cool

ming~: Yeah that's fine

ming~: You can come over if you want

Wonnie: alright ill probably be there in like 20

\--

"So... what did you want to talk about?" it was undeniably awkward as he sat down next to Wonwoo.

"I wanted to apologize. I know I hurt you. I do... I do have feelings for you. I'm just not awesome at expressing my feelings, I'm afraid of relationships, but I want to... I want to be with you, Mingyu." he scooted closer to him. "I want to be able to show you off, and tell people you're  _my_ boyfriend."

Mingyu felt suffocated. What the fuck? "Wonwoo-"

"I know I've been shitty for a majority of the time we've known each other. I know I  _just_ told you we couldn't date because I still wanted hookups without the emotions attached, but-" he grabbed Mingyu's hand. "Mingyu, I want to-"

"I can't. I can't let you hurt me again, I'm sorry." he was already shaking from adrenaline. "Wonwoo, you broke my heart, I don't want it to happen again. I'm sorry, but-" and then he was crying. "I don't think I can love you anymore."

Wonwoo just closed his mouth. He nodded, wiping a tear away from Mingyu's face. "It's alright." he kissed the man's head as he stood. "I'll leave you alone."

Mingyu kept crying, even after he left. 

\--

Fuck you: Pelase c all sEomkni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry
> 
> Anyways don't worry Seokchan weren't even a thing for more than 7 months or so


	19. Seokmin yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise there's no sadness in this one other than Mingyu crying at the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah at this point I've just accepted that this is a soap opera and there's no going back

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Seokmin asked as they laid on Mingyu's bed, tracing patterns on his side. 

"Wonwoo said he wanted to date me," he answered after a bit. "He came over earlier, and he said he wanted to date me. I don't know what he thought would come out of it, but he left,"

Seokmin hummed in response, pushing his shirt up a bit so he could reach Mingyu's back. "And how do  _you_ feel about it? Do you still wanna go out with him?"

Mingyu hit him, and Seokmin laughed, letting himself be pulled into a tight. "Of course I don't still want to go out with him..."

"Mm." they sat together for awhiled, Seokmin rubbing his back slowly and occasionally pressing an absent-minded kiss to his neck.

Mingyu thought it was a little crazy how well they just fell together into an easy romance. Were they rushing? Probably. He didn't want to think about it right then. At least they weren't moving in together. "Remember when we got dared to make out in high school?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's when I fell in love with you,"

Seokmin pushed back suddenly, a cryptic look on his face as he stared at the man in front of him. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Mingyu just looked away, flushing darkly. "Because you had no clue, I don't know. I felt like a stupid kid with a crush that would last three days, but then it lasted three months, and then three years, and..." he trailed off.

"Oh, Mingyu, baby..." he kissed him, relishing in the soft sounds the man made. "I don't even care about the date, just let me call you my boyfriend already."

Mingyu bit back a smile, hitting Seokmin again. "You shouldn't have the right to say things like that."

Seokmin just smiled at him, and Mingyu felt full to the brim with affection.

"Yeah, you can call me your boyfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a good chapter because the next one is gonna be terrible the meanie show ain't over yet kiddos


	20. Stop in the name of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before you break my heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That one picture of the kid with the cross is me at myself
> 
> Anyways sorry for not updating all day I didn't want to

Mingyu was almost doubled over laughing, and groaned when Seokmin hit him in the shoulder for making fun of him. He'd gone to get them food from a stand, and the vendor turned out to be one of his exes. He awkwardly ordered, quickly denying the offer to hang out sometime.

He shoved Mingyu's food into his hand and kicked him under the table. "Fuck you," he was smiling, too, though, so the threat wasn't taken seriously. "Wanna head back to mine after this?"

"Are you propositioning me?" Mingyu asked, and was kicked again. He choked on his food. "Babe, stop hurting me!"

Seokmin snickered. "No, I'm not propositioning you. Maybe if you're good, though." it was his turn to laugh at Mingyu's shocked expression.

"Don't say stuff like that in public, it's embarrassing!"

"You're the one who asked!" Mingyu leaned across the table with a smile, kissing him softly. Seokmin laughed in embarrassment, pulling him down for another kiss.

\--

Yoonohwhoitis has created a chat!

Yoonohwhoitis has added Yugayeom, Minghow, Junkdrawer and BAMBOOM to the chat!

Yoonohwhoitis has nsmed the chat AHHHH??!

Yoonohwhoitis: DON'T FREAK OUT BUT I THINK DONGYOUNGA DNIJUST SAW MINGYU AND SEOKMIN MAKING OUT AT SOME FOOD TRUCK

Junkdrawer: Oh

Junkdrawer: Wait

Junkdrawer: WHAT

Yugyeom: I think I've actuallt gone insane I never thought I'd see the day Seokmin cheated on Chan?

Yoonohwhoitis: this seems suspicious 

Yoonohwhoitis: wait why aren't minghao or bam saying anything you two are usually drama queens

Minghow: Funny story

Minghow: Mingyu's kinda in love with Seokmin??

BAMBOOM: MINGHAO OH MY GOD

BAMBOOM: HE TRUSTED YOU

Minghow: I'M SORRY OKAY

Junkdrawer: WWWWWWHAT

Yugayeom: AHHHHHHH???????

Yoonohwhoitis: OKAY BUT WHAT ABOUT CHAN AND/OR WONWOO ARE WE GOING TO BRING THIS UP TO MINGYU AND SEOKMIN OR NOT

Minghow: No comment

BAMBOOM: We probably should? 

Junkdrawer: But I thought he was done with my bitchass cousin

Yoonohwhoitis: oh yeah i forgot about that

BAMBOOM: We need to tell Chan, though

Junkdrawer: Mingyu you're the only one that has his number

Minghow: .

Minghow: Please don't make me do it I'd cry if I broke that kid's heart

Yugayeom: He has to know, Hao

Minghow: You're right

\--

Hao-hyung: Hey, kid

Hao-hyung: How's uh

Hao-hyung: How's Seokmin

Dino: ???

Dino: Fine, I'm assuming

Hao-hyung: Good, good

Dino: Okay you obviously want something

Dino: What

Hao-hyung: I think he's cheating on you with Mingyu

Hao-hyung: I know you guys are on a break or whatever, but you deserve to know

Dino: Ah

Hao-hyung: Yeah

Dino: Thanks for telling me, hyung

Hao-hyung: Yeah, of course

\--

Chan: So you really are with him

Chan: You didn't have to lie to me, Seokmin

Chan: I don't know why you thought you did

Chan: I would've respected your decision and let you go on good terms

Chan: Fine, don't answer

Chan: But we're going to talk about this later

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm being dramatic again
> 
> Anyways do you guys want the alternative to this where meanie actually happens I'll give that its own book just like I did with the Junhaokook


	21. Oh no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan you asshole dkdkfks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys I'm not gonna lie I cried during this one

Seokmin tapped his hand on the table, the dread sitting like a heavy meal in the pit of his stomach. Chan was ordering their drinks. He didn't want to have that talk. Chan hadn't even broken up with him in person. Hadn't even broke up with him himself. He didn't want to talk to him.

"I got you a vanilla latte, hope that's okay." he handed the drink to the older man, sighing as he sat down.

"Yeah, thanks." Seokmin took a drink, looking out the window, wanting to cringe at how easily an awkward silence fell over them.

Chan chose to speak first. "Why did you do it?" he asked. "Why did you cheat on me? You told me you  _love_ me. Loved, I guess. I don't know. Why, Seokmin?"

He looked down at his drink. He was already mad. "I never cheated on you. I'm sorry you feel that I did." he licked his lips, looking up at his ex-boyfriend. "But, never once in our relationship did I think about Mingyu like that."

Chan's jaw set, and he scoffed. "Are you sure?" his eyes were unwavering against Seokmin's. "I'm not stupid, Seokmin. All you did for the past month was talk about him. 'Oh, I'm so worried about Mingyu. He's so hung up on Wonwoo, it's concerning. Oh, Wonwoo shouldn't have done that to him, he deserves better. Oh, Mingyu, Mingyu, Mingyu.' How do you think that made me feel? You're supposed to be my boyfriend! Not his."

Seokmin could already feel tears pooling up. "Not anymore, apparently. You're the one that told Mingyu to break up with me for you. What was I supposed to do? Beg you for forgiveness when all you've done is brush me off for weeks and then act like nothing's wrong only to break up with me? How do you think that made  _me_ feel?" he took another drink of his coffee to distract himself from crying. He wanted to leave and then sleep for ten years.

"Seokmin, you know I didn't mean it. I was angry, I overreacted," he went to grab his hand and was shrugged off. "I wanted to fall in love with you. I wanted to feel that way, about you, the way you did about me, I..."

The rest trailed off as it played over and over again in his head.  _I wanted to fall in loved with you._ _I... wanted to fall in love with you. Wanted... to fall in love with you. **Wanted to.**_

"Oh my god, you never loved me?" he couldn't stop himself from crying. "You never, once in our relationship, actually felt like you loved me? Oh my god. Chan. I... I don't even know what to say. What? I- what?" he wiped at his face, inhaling sharply. "I can't believe this. I have to go. We can talk later, I have to go." he stood, putting on his jacket as he desperately tried to calm himself down from the inevitable panic attack.

"Seokmin, wait, I-" but it was too late. He'd already said it. He followed after the older man, to the outside of the shop, and grabbed him by the hand. "I didn't mean it like that, of  _course_ I love you-"

He ripped his hand out of Chan's grasp, staring at him in disbelief. "That doesn't mean you didn't say that, though. You said, to my  _face_ that you didn't love me, Chan. Right to my face." hot tears cascaded sown his face as he spoke, backing away when Chan tried to grab him again. "Don't fucking-  _touch me_ -" he stumbled backwards again, almost falling. "I can't believe you! I just- god! No, don't touch me!" he yelled, turning around to walk home. He just wanted to cry until he fell asleep and then maybe call Mingyu and cuddle.

Chan was panicking, chasing after Seokmin as he crossed the street. He was able to get his wrist once they reached the other side, and Seokmin whipped around, slapping him in the face. His head pounded with the force of it.

"I saw you with Minhyuk, three weeks ago when I was supposed to be staying at Soonyoung's. And I saw you two on a date. And I saw you four months ago when he kissed you. And I trusted you, because I loved you. I hoped that maybe he was just coming onto you, that it wasn't your fault. But now I'm not so sure. So don't accuse me of cheating when you have a lot to work on yourself." he was panting at the end, massaging his wrist when it was let go. "Goodbye, Chan."

Chan let him go, because he couldn't even argue. Seokmin was right.

\--

(haha I bet you thought that was the end well guess again shishters)

Minghao tapped his foot impatiently while he waited for Seokmin to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" came the wet voice from the other side, along with sniffles, and badly concealed sobs.

The fear stabbed through Minghao so quickly that he was already out the door and setting a scheduled text to Mingyu for about two minutes by the time he came to. "What the fuck happened?"

"He was cheating on me the whole time, Minghao. I don't think he ever broke up with Minhyuk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now you're gonna cry with me


	22. It gets worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To be clear Seokmin is okay and this chapter is about? Three months later and the Seokchan/2min drama is over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! You have been fooled! The drama will never end and now it's about Yugbam
> 
> No one is safe in my house

Blushing emoji

BAMBOOM has left the chat!

Minghow: Woah what??

Big gay: Yugyeom is he okay?

Bigger gay: Why did Bam leave

Junkdrawer: Oh no not this again

Yugyeom: I

Yugyeom: I don't know

Yoonohwhoitis: he's moving back to thailand

\--

(like 2 ish days later lmao)

"Hey, hey," Yugyeom held his boyfriend's face, wiping away the tears. He had their foreheads pressed together, swaying back and forth, disregarding all the people outside the airport that were most likely staring at them. "Look at me. Come on, look at me, baby."

Bambam sniffled, opening his eyes slowly. He cupped Yugyeom's hands with his own. "My mom's really sick, Yugyeom. I have to go back and take care of her, I'm sor-"

"Hey, don't. You don't need to apologize to me. She's your mom, Bam." he smiled at him. "No one's mad at you. Come on, look at me."

He looked up from where his eyes had trailed to their feet. "What's gonna happen to us? I want to take you with me, but-"

"Shhh, don't think about it. We're gonna be fine. We survived three months broken up but living in the same apartment, who's to say we can't survive six apart while we're together?" the truth was he was trying not to cry himself. He was going to miss his boyfriend so much. "You stay strong for me, okay?"

He nodded, grabbing his luggage. "I have to go."

Yugyeom kissed him, a hard press of lips. A promise. "I'll see you as soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you make yourself cry twice in less than 10 hours


	23. Mingyu learns the bass i guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I *claps under my leg* hate myself here's this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you thought I wouldn't be updating for months again well actually I just didn't want to all day
> 
> Uve been warned Bambam is still in Thailand

Fuck you: I need to learn the bass, do you know where I could get a bass?

Lard: What

Fuck you: Come on butter muffin I need a bass stat

Lard: Did you just fucking call me a butter muffin

Fuck you: MINGHAO PLEASE

Lard: Why do you even want to learn how to play the bass Mingyu

Fuck you: Seokmin has a crush on the bassist in this band that's performing and I need to one-up him and get him to love me

Lard: I

Lard: You are literally dating

Lard: Mingyu he is literally your boyfriend he doesn't have a crush on the bassist

Fuck you: How do YOU know you aren't here they keep flirting I need to learn the bass yesterday Minghao come on help a bro out

Lard: Maybe

Lard: Tell the bassist you're Seokmin's boyfriend and he'll stop hitting on him

Fuck you: Nooooo I'd die my social anxiety would give me a heart attack

Lard: Make out with him then idk

Fuck you: I'm not making out with the bassist I'm not cheating on Seokmin

Lard: Oh my god you heal slice of bread I MEANT SEOKMIN

Fuck you: Ohhhhh

Fuck you: No

Lard: Fine ask Josh-hyung idk where you'd get a bass

Fuck you: Love you!!!

Lard: Gag

\--

Blushing emoji

Yoonohwhoitis: why is mingyu staring at seokmin like he's a puppy waiting for attention he could literally just go up to them

Minghow: You think I ain't know that

Minghow: He called me butter muffin and is insisting he learns the bass

Junkdrawer: Is he okay

Yugayeom: No

BAMBOOM: A true tragedy

Minghow: Wait this isn't the 2min compaints chat

Oh baby no: The

Oh baby no: The what

Yugayeom: UHHHHH

Yugayeom has removed Oh baby no and Protect Mingyu! 

Yugayeom has added Oh baby no and Protect Mingyu!

Yugayeom: Don't worry Minghao was kidding right Minghao

Minghow: Uh yep

Junkdrawer: I want to cry I've been blessed

Minghow: Shut the fuck up Seungkwan was literally here for 10 seconds

Oh baby no: One second would be a blessing

Yugayeom: Why was he even there

Minghow: To pick up his boyfriend

Minghow: What if I added Jun

Yugayeom: I'll slap y'all both back to China is what don't even try and do that

Junkdrawer: Rough

Yoonohwhoitis: Cha Hakyeon could step on me and I would ask him to do it again

Junkdrawer: Mood

Yugayeom: I'd pay him to slap me

BAMBOOM: Are you guys okay

Minghow: I am being attacked as the only Hongbin stan

Yoonohwhoitis: Hiss get away you snake

Protect Mingyu: Oh hi Jaehyun

BAMBOOM: Shut the hell up thar joke is dead

Protecr Mingyu: It will never be dead

Oh baby no: I still need to learn the bass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy look at that DAY6 cameo I'm so proud of myself
> 
> Also to clarify the group chat name is supposed to be an actual emoji ao3 is just a bitch and go listen to scentist it's so good VIXX are so talented GO LISTEN TO IT


	24. Lmao read this bitch

read my new thing I wrote it's called And you, My Rose and it's a dumb vague royalty 2min au READ IT ****

[This bad boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744084)


	25. El mariachi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hot n ready: Shut the fuck up Jungkook it was hot and I wanna suck your dick right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to airplane pt 2 for the first time and this happened?

Minghow has changed the group name to Thirst central!

Minghow has changed their name to Hot n ready!

Hot n ready: @ my boyfriend

Junkdrawer: Minghao please

Hot n ready: Fuck you

Hot n ready: No seriously take OFF your pants young man

Junkdrawer: Minghao

Hot n ready: Shut the fuck up Jungkook it was hot and I wanna suck your dick right now

Protect Mingyu: There are things I should not see and this has been one of them?

Hot n ready: Shut the hell up let me thirst

Oh baby no: Why are you always so angry when you're horny

Yugayeom: How do you know this Mingyu

Oh baby no: I've walked in on them too many times he's incredibly impatient and bossy

BAMBOOM: Why is he even thirsting

Hot n ready: BTS made a comeback >:( but they're hot now and it was for Namjoon-hyung's graduation project I think but anyways they performed one of their songs for a dance final I've never wanted dick more

Oh baby no: Tag urself I'm but they're hot now

Yugayeom: I'm probably the >:(

Protect Mingyu: I'm his nickname

Oh baby no: I've been tainted

Protect Mingyu: Shut the hell up you're the opposite of innocent

Oh baby no: Tragic

BAMBOOM: Do Junhaokook have like a group chat where they sext

Hot n ready: Why are you so obsessed with our sex life

Junkdrawer: We do

Hot n ready: That's not all that happens though

Oh baby no: Yeah they also just send hearts back and forth it's disgusting

Yoonohwhoitis: lmao gross

Oh baby no: Thank you Yoonoh

Yoonohwhoitis: i gotchu bro

Oh baby no: You're the only one I can trust anymore

Protect Mingyu: Woooooow okay

Oh baby no: Wait I didn't mean it I'm sorry

BAMBOOM: Gross

Junkdrawer: You woke up at 3am one day and just talked about how much you love your boyfriend with your boyfriend

BAMBOOM: Shit u rite

Hot n ready: El mariachi bitch

Junkdrawer: STOP IT OH MY GOD

Yoonohwhoitis: Why is that so threatening

Protect Mingyu: Oh hi Jaehyun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I end every chapter with oh hi Jaehyun from now on


	26. The Jaehyun chap lmao

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised so I will deliver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) it isn't that bad

Blusing emoji

Yoonohwhoitis: i miss him already

Junkdrawer: Who's whipped now bitch

Yoonohwhoitis: shut up i already had to be away from him for 4 years once and now i gotta do it again for a year i'm proud of him and his scholarship to japan but i'm gonna miss his stupid face

Minghow: That's the most you have ever talked about your boyfriend

Junkdrawer: You never talk about us tho

Minghow: I'm literally talking to you

BAMBOOM: He has you there Jungkook

Junkdrawer: U rite

Yugayeom: Wait what

Oh baby no: Stupid boy

Oh baby no: Doyoung is on a scholarship to Japan for a year

Yugayeom: Ooh

Yoonohwhoitis: where's seokmin he'd cry with me

Oh baby no: He be sick

Yugayeom: Damn

Oh baby no: So leave him alone

Yugayeom: Damn okay mom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told ya


	27. My bitchass little brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minghow has changed the group name to Eternal suffering!
> 
> Yugayeom: What even happened you dramatic bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This been in my drafts for months

Blushing emoji

Minghow has changed the group name to Eternal suffering!

Yugayeom: What even happened you dramatic bitch

Minghow: My bitchass little brother is visiting me next week and I am so not excited he was born in 2004 you guys

Minghow: How the fuck am I supposed to relate to him in any way

Minghow: Plus he's a total shithead and he burned my old clothes

Junkdrawer: Oh my god WHAT

BAMBOOM: I liked your brother

Minghow: You would bitch

Oh baby no: Be nice he isn't that bad

Protect Mingyu: I fucking hate your brother

Minghow: THANK you Seokmin

Yoonohwhoitis: he can't be that terrible

Protect Mingyu: That little bitch ripped hair OUT of my head

Yoonohwhoitis: i stand corrected

Junkdrawer: Sigh does this mean we have to clean

Minghow: Sadly

Protect Mingyu: Why didn't you just say no

Minghow: I DID MY MOM BOUGHT THE PLANE TICKET BEFORE ASKING

Oh baby no: Ouch

Yugayeom: I don't want to meet this little demon

BAMBOOM: Ha and I don't have to because I'm in Thailand

Yoonohwhoitis: wow look at that i'm buying a ticket to japan because classes are finally over for the semester guess who's not gonna meet him either

Minghow: Fuck y'all

Junkdrawer: Don't

Minghow: Fuck just you then

Oh baby no: Lmao gross

Protect Mingyu: I'll hit your brother for you Minghao

Minghow: Good

Minghow: FUCK I have to pick him up from the airport and shit too fuck this

BAMBOOM: Have fun with that

Minghow: Fuck you

BAMBOOM: Sad


	28. Chan does a thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He
> 
> Hehe
> 
> :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama Returns
> 
> Anyways thanks to my internet buds for helping me come up with this skfks y'all saved me from writers block

"So..." Seokmin trailed off, tapping his fingers on the side of the table. "You're the one that called me here to talk. Talk if you're going to."

"I'd like to apologize, if I'm going to be honest wih you." the younger man started. "I didn't treat you well. I never did. I admit that, and I feel bad. I wasn't-" he sighed. "I  _did_ break up with Minhyuk, we still arent dating."

Seokmin scoffed. "Yeah, okay." he had every right not to believe his ex. "That's nice, and I appreciate the apology, but that doesn't change the fact that you really fucking hurt me, Chan. So, please. Save it for someone who actually wants to listen. Why did you actually want to talk?"

"I..."

"You?"

"I miss you. I really miss you, and I don't know how to deal with it. I still love you, Seokmin."

He didn't dignify the younger with a reply for quite awhile. He just stared down at the table with a set frown. "That's nice and all, but I have a boyfriend, and you know that. I don't see how this helps either of us."

"Do you feel the same way?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But I'm dating Mingyu, and I care about him a lot. I'm gonna go, this isn't going to end well if we continue talking." he got up, internally sighing when the younger man moved to follow him.

Chan spoke again, with urgency. "But do you  _love_ him?"

"Why does is matter to you?" he started walking away, too angry to deal with Chan anymore.

Yet, he was followed. "So you don't?" would he just shut up already? It was annoying, and he was making a scene, yet again.

"You don't need to know."

"You really don't love him?"

Seokmin had had enough. He turned around, and exploded. "No! Okay? I don't. Not yet, not like I love you. Are you happy? Are you happy that I can't get over you yet? Does that make you happy that I can't give my all to a relationship that I desperately want because he actually treats me right? You just... make me so mad, you think you own me or something, but you don't! Just leave me alone, leave  _us_ alone." and he started to walk again.

Chan followed him.

" _Goodbye,_ Chan." and he started jogging towards a bus stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whips


	29. You got me feelin' stupid love pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You got me feelin' stupid, Love, and I don't know how to fix it."
> 
> Or
> 
> I wrote an edgy ass song bc I'm sleep deprived

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, another sad one
> 
> I'm sorry it's another however many long parter but it ended up being a longer story than i anticipated oop and we all know I keep my chapters short bc you can't know my next move

Dee Ate: Seokmin, all I'm saying is he's worried about you

Dee Kay: I know

Dee Kay: And I feel bad, but I'm just dealing with a lot of drama right now and I don't want to stress him out too much

Dee Ate: That's bs but okay

Dee Ate: Let me know if you wanna tell me the real reason

\--

"You'll come right?" Mingyu handed him the slightly crumpled flier for his band's first pubkic performance.

Seokmin smiled at his enthusiasm, his heart fluttering almost sadly. "Of course I'll come. I better get front row seats, though. I'll hit you if I don't Mingyu." he let his boyfriend bring him in for a soft kiss.

"Thank you,"

"Of course."

"I love you."

"You, too, nerd."

\--

"No, come on, why are they last? This is bullshit, can't I just show up late?" Minghao was complaining from the other side of the phone, a video call Seokmin had open with Jungkook.

He scoffed, denying his friend the option. "You will support my boyfriend, and you'll like it. Get dressed, wear your shitty hipster clothes, I don't care. You're going and we're gonna be there on time."

"Obama wouldn't treat me like this." came the petulant reply a few moments later.

"Are you a member of SHINee?" Seokmin wasn't having it. He was going to that show, and they were all gonna support the fuck out of Mingyu because he felt terrible for being distant.

"Fuck you, man. Let a girl have a dream. I'll text Yoonoh and make him pick us up. Is Yugyeom gonna facetime Bam so he can see or...?" he trailed off, pushing Jungkook out of the room for being distracting and not helping Minghao get dressed at all despite being ready himself.

Seokmin pondered for a few moments. Yugyeom would probably want to be the one to have his boyfriend on the phone. "We'll just see when we get there."

"He misses you, you know. I don't know what happened when you talked to Chan, but he really fucking misses you and you better fix it by the end of tonight." he had been pressing the issue for days before the concert.

Seokmin had nearly had enough, but he just sighed. "Yeah."

\--

"Ah, these are your seats! Is the view good enough, or am I going to be hit?" he flinched as Seokmin held out a hand, but he was just pulled down for a hug and a firm kiss to his neck.

"Good luck up there, you're gonns fucking crush it." the way Mingyu looked at him after that made him feel so beyond guilty that all he could do was kiss him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the only good news Mingyu and Josh's band is called Help and yes Chanyeol is their drummer fuck off
> 
> I'm sorry I'm just mad at myself but to clarify 2min is on a break


	30. Part 2 idk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can we talk?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welllll I waaaaaas gonna put the concert in originally but im lazy as fuck skfjks

"Did you like it?" Mingyu asked as they walked to back to his apartment. "Josh-hyung said you'd like the song. You did like it, right?"

Seokmin looked down at his feet, the weight of their hands clasped together pressing down on his mind. "Of course I liked it, you did amazing. You wrote me a song, what's not to like about a hot boyfriend who can play the bass and sing?"

Mingyu blushed and bumped their shoulders together, letting go of his boyfriend's hand so they could walk up the stairs to his apartment. "You wanna come in?"

"Yeah..." he quietly followed his boyfriend up the stairs, following Mingyu into the house. He let Mingyu kiss him softly, standing there in the entryway, let himself be held like he was precious. "Can we talk?"

They sat down on Mingyu's bed, facing each other, and the younger man waited for his boyfriend to speak.

"Okay, just to put it out there, first of all, this isn't your fault." he was off to an okay start, at best. "I just..." he trailed off. "I've been thinking, and I think I need some time..." he winced at his own words. Way to sound selfish, Seokmin. "I think I need some time to sort out my feelings, and I don't want to hurt you more than I already have."

Mingyu just looked at him for a couple seconds, taking in the information. He nodded slowly, fearing the worst. "Are you... are you breaking up with me?"

Well, that wasn't how that was supposed to go. "No! Mingyu, no. I'm just... really confused lately, and I need some time to myself. All I'm saying is we need to take a small break. Nothing more than a month, I promise. Just bare with me, okay?"

It hadn't really hit him, yet, but he nodded. "Yeah, okay." he whispered back.

It got awkward after that, and neither of them moved. "I should go home..." Seokmin said after a few minutes, moving to get off the bed.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. You can't miss the bus." he followed Seokmin to the door in hopes of s goodbye hug, or something similar.

Seokmin kissed him on the cheek, and he regretted not asking if it was about Chan.

Mingyu waited for the person on the other end of the phone to pick up, he'd started crying about twenty minutes after Seokmin left.

"Mingyu? What's wrong?" Wonwoo's deep voice came over the speaker quietly.

"Can you come over?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whips again


	31. Be nice to him he's sensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minion enthusiast?: I'm gonna add someone
> 
> Minion enthusiast?: Be nice to him he's sensitive
> 
> BAMBOOM: I can already tell I'm gonna call him a hoe like 3 seconds in
> 
> Mingyu's dick: Don't do that restrain yourself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the Mingmin picture on insta you can't convince me Dongmin isn't in the chat

Blushing emoji

Oh baby no: Seokmin you're gay

Protect Mingyu: Shhhhhhh 

Yugayeom has changed Oh baby no's nickname to Minion enthusiast?!

BAMOOM has changed Protect Mingyu's nickname to Mingyu's dick!

Mingyu's dick: I

Junkdrawer: Hot

Minghow: Mingyu I'll throttle you, there are no minions in my house

Minion enthusiast?: Shut the fuck up

Minion enthusiast?: I'm gonna add someone

Minion enthusiast?: Be nice to him he's sensitive

BAMBOOM: I can already tell I'm gonna call him a hoe like 3 seconds in

Mingyu's dick: Don't do that restrain yourself

BAMBOOM: No promises

Yoonohwhoitis: add him already god

Minion enthusiast? has added Donglee to the chat!

Minion enthusiast?: Welcome

Yoonohwhoitis: oh hey i know you hi dongmin

Donglee: Hi, Jaehyun

Donglee: Who are the rest of you

Mingyu's dick: Hi it's me Seokmin please don't question my nickname it's Bambam's fault

BAMBOOM: I won't lie it was me

BAMBOOM: Hi Dongmin my name is Bambam

Yugayeom: I'm Yugyeom but you can call me dead inside

Donglee: Riveting

Junkdrawer: I think I've met you

Junkdrawer: No, I haven't

Junkdrawer: I'm Jungkook and the lurker is my boyfriend Minghao

Minghow: Shut

Minghow: Hi Dongmin

Donglee: Hi, all

BAMBOOM: Someone give him a nickname before I hurt his feelings

Minion enthusiast? has chanhed Donglee's nickname to The only single one!

The only single one: Thanks for exposing me

Minion enthusiast: Of course, of course

BAMBOOM: Oh rip and we're all dating each other too

Yugayeom: Ou ch rip Dongmin

Junkdrawer: We give our regards

The only single one: It's appreciated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where 2min get back together is next I just had to write this
> 
> Also, this is the same verse as Problematic™ ive decided (its before it starts tho)
> 
> Oh and look forward to the whole Dongmin realizes Seokmin is Minhyuk's ex's ex lmao


	32. this isnt what actually happened obviously

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im off mobile and wanted to write a meanie alternative to the real story unless yall like this lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (youre not gonna like this)

Wonwoo knew he probably shouldn't have answered Mingyu's call when his friend was in such a delicate state. It was a terrible idea, and he realized that, afterward, but he needed someone to comfort him after Seokmin left.

So, when Mingyu looked up at him from the couch, and asked, tears brimming his eyes and voice shaky, if he would kiss him, he couldn't help himself.

They didn't have sex.

Mingyu said he didn't know if Seokmin loved him, and Wonwoo didn't know how to reply. Mingyu said he thought Seokmin still loved Chan, and Wonwoo didn't know how to reply. Mingyu said he didn't know if he ever loved Wonwoo (he had liked him, though), and Wonwoo knew that already.

So, when Seokmin and Mingyu ended up breaking up on amiable terms about two weeks later, Wonwoo was surprise when Mingyu asked him on a date. Didn't he need some time to recover?

He accepted, though, and when the date went well, he thought maybe he could be confident about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i TOLD YOU YOUW OULDNY LIKE IT AND YOU JUST READ IT ANYWAYD THIS IS NOT MY FAULT


	33. your mother was a hamster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i finally have an. actual twitter for this account im not going anywhere near instagram sorry

Blushing emoji

The only single one has changed the group name to You're all gay!

Minion enthusiast?: Thanks Dongmin

The only single one: Yep

Mingyu's dick: Oh

Yugayeom: I need a shower

BAMBOOM has changed Yugayeom's nickname to Gross!

BAMBOOM: It had to happen eventually

Gross: Oh

Gross: Thanks

Minghow: Good

Minghow has changed The only single one's nickname to Leg ass having land bitch!

Leg ass having land bitch: Your mother was a hamster and your father smells of elderberries

Minghow: Wow

Minghow: I don't think I've ever felt so insulted

Yoonohwhoitis: he didn't even insult you

Leg ass having land bitch: Wanna bet, America Ferrera?

Yoonohwhoitis: i?

Gross: Who spit in your kale salad

Leg ass having land bitch: I'm just mad because my best friend got a boyfriend and didn't tell me.

Minion enthusiast?: Fat ouch

Mingyu's dick: Soonyoung did that in high school I was pissed

Minion enthusiast?: Let's boycott best friends

Minghow: And my stupid ass brother

Gross: Where the fuck is Jungkook

Minghow: .

Minghow: Long story, not a good time

Leg ass having land bitch: I'm gonna let those of you that know him well handle this situation

BAMBOOM: What the fuck happened this god damn time I swear to god all of you are so dramatic

\--

my [twitter cx](https://twitter.com/sqwaaak_off?s=09) have fun with that girlies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry i had to and also im not tech savvy i had to link it at the bottom of the page
> 
> also surpriiiiise this is also the same 'verse as take my hand


	34. so actually :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leg ass having land bitch: FUCK OFF, I LOVE HIM
> 
> Gross: H E I S N O T R E A L
> 
> Leg ass having land bitch: LET ME DATE THE PILLSBURY DOUGH BOY IN PEACE I CANT GET THE REAL BOY TO DATE ME BUT I CAN MAKE CINNAMON ROLLS DO IT
> 
> Minion enthusiast?: Dongmin oh my god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna....... im gonna end this i cant write it anymore it literally makes me wanna cry when i think about updating so this will be the final chapter of mingus its been
> 
> its been a long ride my gays
> 
> YALL LMAO IMAGINE IF IT WAS SEOKMIN THAT WENT TO COMFORT JUNGKOOK INSTEAD

You're all gay

Leg ass having land bitch: Guys I have a boyfriend

 Minion enthusiast?: You're dating Sanha?

Leg ass having land bitch: Shut it

Leg ass having land bitch: For everyone that isn't Mingyu, his name starts with Pillsbury and ends with dough boy

Mingyu's dick: Omg congrats when's the wedding

Leg ass having land bitch: :) September

BAMBOOM: I'll mark off the whole month

Minghow: On a sode note my brother is gone and Jungkook has use of his hands again so he can type welcome him back

Jack o lantern: Who changed my fucking nickname while I was gone

Leg ass having land bitch: It was none other than the fraud you call your best friend

Jack o lantern: Thanks Yugyeom

Gross: Anytime sweaty

Gross: Wait

Gross: Dongmin, you can't date the Pillsbury dough boy

Yoonohwhoitis: watch him?

Leg ass having land bitch: Thank you

Leg ass having land bitch: My real love life is tragically stale, I've resorted to fictional boys

Gross: No

Gross: Unacceptable

Leg ass having land bitch: You can't tell me what to do, you shower once a week

Gross: At least I'm not dating a pile of starch

Leg ass having land bitch: FUCK OFF, I LOVE HIM

Gross: H E I S N O T R E A L

Leg ass having land bitch: LET ME DATE THE PILLSBURY DOUGH BOY IN PEACE I CANT GET THE REAL BOY TO DATE ME BUT I CAN MAKE CINNAMON ROLLS DO IT

Minion enthusiast?: Dongmin oh my god

Mingyu's dick has removed Gross!

Mingyu's dick: Good fucking riddance

Jack o lantern: Thank you no one will miss him

BAMBOOM: Not even me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna miss this :( rlly i am but i need to move on from her and fucking finish updating problematic
> 
> but, ill leave you guys with a couple words
> 
> when i started writing this story, i had no clue it would get this big even if it isnt even big. i thought like maybe 500 hits max, because who would read just another chatfic amirite
> 
> but then i didnt update for about................ 6 months or so? like i physically could not bring myself to update this god damn fic for some reason but then all my inspo came back and our favorite ot3 was born (btw should i write a junhaokook fic?) and so i sort of updated slightly steadily for a bit
> 
> but now ive realized that it just.... i kinda hate what i did with this and i hate where the plot went and how little jaehyun was there and idk what i was even thinking adding dongmin in lmao 
> 
> anyways
> 
> i love you guys lmao and i love all of the nice things you say to me like im surprised ive never been told to delete myself with how bad i am at updating and how dramatic i make shit but i love you and ill miss you lmao
> 
> i hope this fic brought you joy while i was writing it, but now its time to say goodbye to an icon 
> 
> so, farewell, mingus stop hitting on my cousin
> 
> also read annyeong naneun uri jibui princess by hyunggussoundcloud uwu i love nct dream

**Author's Note:**

> My inner Seungkwan stan slipped out sorry
> 
> And ever since I wrote that one thing I've given up on formatting everything else so here you go


End file.
